The Dazzlings
|-|Humans= |-|Sirens= Summary The Dazzlings are the villains of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic movie Rainbow Rocks. Initially a group of Sirens from Equestria, they were banished to the human world more than a thousand years ago by Star Swirl the Bearded and have been stuck there ever since. While trapped in human form, the Dazzlings still possess some of their magical power, such as the ability to control the minds of others with their voices and the capability to feed on negative emotion. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 2-C | 4-B, possibly at most Low 2-C Name: The Dazzlings (collectively), Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old (Were around before Starswirl first sealed away the Pony of Shadows) Classification: Human | Siren Powers and Abilities: Can absorb the negative energy of those around them to increase their power, Mind Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, can create visible sound waves to affect others and damage them, can summon their true Siren forms | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Flight, can create visible sound waves, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Comparable to Sunset Shimmer) | Universe level+ (Stronger than their Primes. Able to fight off and overpower the combined might of the Equestria Girls prior Pony-Up Forms, which the forms used by the Rainbow Rocks Equestria Girls were able to create and empower Daydream Shimmer, who can effortlessly stave off the destruction of two realities with her powers) | Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Stronger than Starswirl the Bearded. Were considered a serious threat to Equestria). Speed: Normal Human | Likely Massively FTL+ combat and magic speed (Comparable to the Equestria Girls version of the Mane 6 while using Rainbow Power) | Massively FTL+ attack speed (Can defeat Starswirl the Bearded) Lifting Strength: Class M, possibly Class G '| ' Unknown ' | ' Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class+ | Universal+ | Solar System Class, possibly at most Universal+ Durability: Wall level | Universe level (Stronger than their Prime) | Solar System level, possibly at most Universe level+ (Above Starswirl the Bearded, had to be banished to another universe in order to be defeated). Stamina: Average | Unknown | Unknown Range: Several meters with sound waves and energy absorption | Likely Tens of kilometers (superior to Rarity) | A few hundred kilometers at least, was stated their magic would be able to spread across and divide and shatter all of Equestria. Standard Equipment: Their red jewels that give them power. Intelligence: Sonata is of below average intelligence, Aria appears to be of average intelligence, and Adagio is crafty and possesses above average intelligence. Weaknesses: They become powerless if the jewels around their necks are broken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Sonic Screech *Mind Control via singing Key: Human Form | Powered Up | Prime Gallery 200px-Adagio_Dazzle_Siren_ID_EG2.png|Adagio Dazzle's true Siren form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Hasbro Category:Sound Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Seduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Trios